This invention relates to methods of in-mold labeling, and to labeled molded products.
It is often desirable to apply the labels, decals, logo plates, badges, graphics, or insignias (hereinafter collectively referred to as xe2x80x9clabelsxe2x80x9d) to an exterior surface of an article. One practice is to adhesively secure the label to the article after the article has been prepared. However, the adhesively secured label tends to be damaged during use and/or the label adheres poorly and may be partially or completely or removed from the article during use thereby giving the article an unattractive appearance.
It also is known that a label can be placed inside a mold cavity to in-mold the label to a thermoplastic article. For example, in an injection molding procedure, a label is placed in a mold cavity, and a thermoplastic resin is then injected into the mold cavity and against the label. Upon cooling, the label becomes embedded in the thermoplastic resin.
In-mold labeling procedures, however, are not without their own difficulties. For example, in-mold labeling is known to have problems with displacement of the label during the molding process due to pressure. Another problem observed in in-mold labeling is the distortion and/or xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d of the label. Distortion is caused by using a construction material that is chemically different from the substrate. Distortion also can be caused by the pressure and the melting points of the material. Yet another problem is that when the label xe2x80x9cfloatsxe2x80x9d, the label, in part or in whole, displaces into the injection fill material thus exposing little or no surface of the label on the surface of the substrate. The label literally is frozen inside of the material.
The in-mold labelling method of the present invention eliminates or reduces at least some of these problems by initially adhering the label to the mold itself which reduces displacement and/or distortion of the label.
The invention relates to an in-mold labeling method, and to molded plastic articles having an in-mold label as described herein. In one embodiment of the invention, the in-mold label film comprises: (A) a polymer facestock having a printable upper surface and a lower surface, (B) a print layer having an upper surface and a lower surface wherein the lower surface of the print layer is in contact with and adhered to the upper surface of the facestock, and (C) an adhesive layer having an upper surface and a lower surface wherein the lower surface is in contact with and adhered to the upper surface of the print layer.